Yoongi or Yoonji ?
by EnchimSibantet
Summary: "Kenapa Jimin lebih memilih Yoonji daripada aku?" - MinYoongi "Astaga... kau konyol, hyung" - Park Jimin MinYoon / MinGa fanfiction. Oneshoot! Jimin Seme! Yoongi Uke! alur cepat, jadi maaf kalau bingung :' WARNING ! BOY x BOY ! FF NC!


**Yoongi or Yoonji ?**

 ** _Rate M! Boy x Boy!_** **_MinYoon / MinGa oneshoot._**

 ** _Jimin Seme! Yoongi Uke!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BTS atau Bangtan Boys itulah nama sebuah Boy Group terkenal asal Korea Selatan itu.

Mereka banyak digemari oleh berbagai kalangan.

Mulai yang muda sampai yang tua.

Sekarang mereka sedang mengadakan fansign dalam rangka promosi album baru mereka.

Para fans mengantri untuk menyalami, memberi hadiah, maupun menanyakan sesuatu pada idola mereka itu.

Boy Group dengan 7 member itu memiliki personil yang memiliki sifat berbeda-beda.

Dimulai dari yang pertama Kim Seokjin(25), member tertua, perannya sangat penting di dorm, yaitu memasak dan sosok seorang 'Ibu' bagi para anggota Bangtan Lainnya.

Seokjin atau yang sering disapa Jin itu memiliki kekasih mesum yang kelewatan mesum, Kim Namjoon(23) atau nama panggungnya RapMonster.

Namjoon adalah leader dari Bangtan Boys, walaupun mesum, jangan ragukan kepintaran dan keahlian Namjoon dalam membuat lagu dengan IQ 148nya.

Jung Hoseok, namja berumur 23 tahun statusnya sekarang -atau mungkin selamanya- sedang 'jomblo'. Walaupun dengan keadaannya yang selalu menjadi leler bagi pasangan di dorm mereka, Hoseok selalu tabah. Jangan lupakan tentang kemampuan dance dan rap Hoseok yang luar biasa, sekarang dia juga merangkap menjadi vocal di salah satu lagu terbaru mereka.

Kim Taehyung(22) adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktor yang hebat, dia sempat memerankan peran Hansung disalah satu drama dengan judul Hwarang. Taehyung mempunyai kekasih kelinci manis nan montok bernama Joen Jungkook(20), maknae Bangtan Boys. Ia sering bermain dengan kelincinya itu disaat para hyungnya sedang pergi keluar ataupun sedang tidur.

Selanjutnya ada Park Jimin (22), namja yang sering disebut-sebut paling bantet di BTS ini mempunyai tingkat kemesuman yang -hampir- setara dengan Kim Namjoon. Jimin yang jago dalam dance dan juga suara merdunya ketika menyanyikan highnote banyak membuat para yeoja tumbang seketika. Jangan lupakan dengan badan atletisnya yang memiliki abs indah tercetak diperutnya, yang membuat siapapun ingin berkencan dengannya.

Dan terakhir adalah Min Yoongi, namja cantik dan manis, kekasih dari Park Jimin. Umurnya lebih tua 2 tahun dari Jimin. Sikapnya yang dingin, cuek, dan swag itu sering membuat fans berteriak. Walaupun begitu saat bersama dengan Jimin atau member Bangtan dia akan bersikap manis, dan manja, bahkan jauh lebih manis dari yeoja sekalipun.

Jimin juga sempat dibuat kewalahan karena sikapnya itu.

Kembali kepada kegiatan Fansign mereka tadi, saat ini Jimin sedang ditanyai oleh salah satu fans.

Fans itu bertanya kepada Jimin

Q : "Siapa yang kau sukai?"

1\. Min Yoongi

2\. Min Yoonji

Dengan cepat Jimin melingkari nomor 2, Min Yoonji. Jimin sangat menyukai Yoonji yaitu sosok Yoongi yang memakai seragam sekolah wanita pada Run BTS! Episode 11 yang lalu.

Fans yang menerima kertas itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, kemudian ia bertanya pada Jimin.

"Jimin oppa, kalau Suga ulang tahun, apakah kau akan memberinya hadiah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memberikannya", kata Jimin seraya tersenyum kearah fansnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak ?", tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa ya...", Jimin kembali menjawab pertanyaan salah satu army itu dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

Setelah menerima jawaban dari Jimin fans itu lalu bersalaman dan beralih pada Yoongi yang berada disebelah Jimin.

Yoongi yang tak sengaja mendengar beberapa percakapan Jimin tentang 'tidak memberinya hadiah' saat ulang tahunnya membuatnya agak sedih. Tapi Yoongi tidak ambil pusing tentang itu dan kembali tersenyum kehadapan fans tersebut.

Lihatlah sekarang, si dingin itu sekarang sedang menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Oppa, coba lihat ini!", kata fans tadi menjulurkan kertas pertanyaanya puntuk Jimin tadi pada Yoongi.

"Apa itu", kata Yoongi seraya meraih kertas yang diberikan fansnya itu.

Setelah membaca jawaban Jimin dari kertas itu, Yoongi langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kyaa, kau sangat imut oppa", kata fans itu disaat melihat Yoongi mempout bibirnya imut.

"Ternyata Jimin lebih menyukai Yoonji daripada Yoongi", terdengar kata-kata kekecewaan keluar dari bibir manis Min Yoongi.

"Kau juga sangat manis oppa. Coba kau bandingkan dirimu dan Yoonji didepan cermin, apakah ada perbedaan?", kata Fans itu lagi.

"Ah, ya benar juga. Nanti akan kulakukan", jawab Yoongi seraya tersenyum pada fans itu.

"Oh, ya, ini aku ada membawa bantal berbentuk kumamon khusus untuk oppa", katanya seraya memberi bantal itu.

"Ah, terimakasih. Ini bantal yang sangat kuinginkan. Aku menyuruh Jimin membelikanku bantal ini, tapi sampai sekarang masih belum dibelikannya tapi dia selalu lupa", kata Yoongi seraya memegangi tangan fans itu.

"Benarkah? Ah, syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, sepertinya waktuku sudah selesai", kata fans itu seraya beranjak pergi untuk kembali pada kursi peserta fansign.

"Jangan lupa datang lagi, ya", kata Yoongi seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada fans itu.

Setelah itu datang fans lainnya.

Selesai melakukan fansign yang cukup lama, akhirnya para member Bangtan Boys itu kembali ke dorm mereka, kecuali Yoongi yang langsung pergi ke studio untuk mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

"Semuanya berkemaslah sekarang, besok pukul 6 pagi kita akan ke Incheon airport untuk Wings Tour kita ke Chili. Jangan begadang malam ini, pastikan kalian tidur yang cukup supaya tidak kelelahan besok. Oh ya, Suga selamat ulang- sebentar... Suga dimana?", kata Manajer Bangtan Boys itu.

"Dia berada di studionya sekarang. Katanya ada sebuah pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Aku sudah melarangnya untuk pergi kesana tapi seperti biasa dia sangat keras kepala", kata Jin memberi penjelasan kepada menejer mereka itu.

"Baiklah, katakan padanya untuk pulang sebelum tengah malam", kata menejer itu menegaskan kembali.

Semua anggota Bangtan mengangguk paham.

"Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Huh, kalau begitu besok sajalah", kata manajer itu lagi.

"Bukannya Yoongi hyung ulang tahun besok?", tanya Namjoon.

"Yak, besok kita akan sibuk sekali dan mungkin aku akan melupakan itu. Jadi sebaiknya kusampaikan selagi ingat", jelas menejer itu. Setelah itu Menejer mereka pergi meningglkan mereka di dorm, hanya tersisa anggota Bangtan yang ada di dorm mereka itu.

"Ngehehe, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu!", kata Hoseok riang.

"Menyiapkan apa, Hyung?", kata Jungkook penasaran. Disebelah Jungkook ada Taehyung yang juga sama penasarannya.

"Kita akan datang ke kamar Yoongi hyung tepat pukul 00.00! kita akan membuat kejutan!", kata Hoseok lagi.

"Bukannya Meneger-hyung bilang kita tidak boleh tidur larut, iya kan Taetae?", kata Jungkook seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung memeluk kekasih kelinci kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi kan ini untuk Yoongi hyung. Kuki gak mau ngasih suprise gitu memangnya?", kata Taehyung yang lalu mencium pucuk rambut kekasinya itu. Perkataan Taehyung dibalas dengan anggukan Jungkook yang berarti 'iya juga ya'.

"Aduh, udah udah, gak usah mesra-mesraan dihadapan Hobie deh. Pokoknya jangan lupa ya, jam 23.30 buat alarm supaya bangun. Hoseok udh nyiapin kue dan perlengkapannya ini", kata Hoseok lagi.

"Yasudah, kita nanti bangun jam segitu ya. Untuk sekarang kita kemas-kemas barang dulu. Nanti pagi kita harus bangun cepat dengan kondisi baik, bukan?", kata Jin.

Akhinya para member mengikuti saran Seokjin dan mulai beranjak ke kamar mereka masing masing.

"Jimin, tolong hubungi Yoongi untuk pulang 30 menit lagi. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam", kata Jin yang lalu meninggalkan Jimin sendirian diruang tengah dorm mereka itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dengan segera Jimin menelpon Yoongi.

"Halo Yoongi, pulanglah 30 menit lagi. Jangan pulang larut malam"

"Tapi, Jim. Pekerjaanku-"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Ba...baiklah"

"Kau tidur duluan saja. Jangan menungguku. Kita besok harus pergi ke Incheon airport jam 6 pagi bukan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Makanya cepat pulang. Aku tak mau kau sakit karena kelelahan bekerja"

"Baiklah Jim. Aku akan pulang 5 menit lagi"

Telpon pun akhirnya diputuskan oleh Yoongi.

Jimin yang sudah lega mendengar kekasinya akan pulang sebentar lagi akhirnya merasa tenang.

Jimin pun melangkah menuju kamarnya, ia menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya besok.

Setelah itu mencoba membaringkan badan dikasurnya yang memiliki ukuran king size itu.

Tempat dimana ia dan Yoongi sering tidur bersama.

Awalnya Jimin hanya memejamkan matanya, tapi ternyata ia sampai tertidur karena kegiatan padat mereka.

22.36

Yoongi yang sudah sampai didepan dorm mereka dan memberikan bayaran pada taksi yang ditumpanginya itu.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu dorm dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kamarnya.

Selama perjalanannya menuju kamarnya itu dapat dilihat bahwa anggota Bangtan yang lainnya sudah tertidur.

Sesampai dikamarnya itu, Yoongi langsung menyiapkan bajunya dan segala perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya besok.

Saat dia sedang beremas-kemas tiba-tiba ia menemukan pakaian yang ia pakai pada saat Run BTS episode 11 lalu, dimana dia memakai seragam wanita.

Langsung teringatlah Yoongi akan saran fans yang menyuruhnya mencoba melihat perbandingannya dan Yoonji dicermin.

Yoongi langsung bercermin didepan cermin yang mnampakkan seluruh badannya itu.

Di tatapnya lama, apa ada yang salah dengannya?

Menurutnya dia itu sudah cukup bahkan sangat cantik.

"Lalu kenapa Jimin lebih menyukai Yoonji daripada Yoongi ?", gumam Yoongi.

Setelah itu dia mengganti pakaiannya dan memakai pakaian seragam wanita yang dipakainya saat Run BTS eps 11 yang lalu, Yoongi juga mengenakan Wig sebahu yang dulu dipakainya juga.

Penampilannya sedikit bertambah lebih manis, dan lebih seksi dengan stocking hitam dan rok itu. Rambut sebahu menambahkan kesan manisnya.

"Huh, akhirnya aku tahu mengapa Jimin lebih menyukai Yoonji", kata Yoongi yang lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Akh, aku lupa memberitahu Jimin bahwa aku sudah pulang", kata Yoongi seraya berjalan pelan menuju kekamar Jimin yang berada disebelah kamar Taehyung.

Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar Jimin, dapat dilihatnya namja itu sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di kasurnya.

Yoongi yang tak mau mengganggu tidur Jimin langsung menutup pintu itu.

 **Brak**

"Astaga, aku menutupnya kencang sekali. Ku harap Jimin tidak bangun", kata Yoongi seraya beranjak dari situ dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa Yoongi ketahui dia sudah membangunkan Jimin semenjak dia membuka pintu kamar Jimin tadi.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?", gumam Jimin pelan.

Perlahan Jimin berjalan menuju kamar Yoongi dan masuk kedalamnya.

Jimin dapat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas kasurnya dengan menggunakan seragam wanita dan stocking hitam itu sedang menatap laptopnya dengan serius.

Jimin yang baru bangun tidur sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu langsung merasa errr... terangsang tentusaja.

"Yoongi", kata Jimin memanggil Yoongi yang sedang serius tadi dengan hussky voice nya.

Biasanya Yoongi akan langsung menoleh Jika dipanggil begitu.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

Yoongi kelihatan sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Chagiya~ ", kata Jimin seraya merebahkan diri disamping Yoongi yang sedang dalam posisi duduk itu.

"Kenapa Jim?", kata Yoongi singkat, ia masih serius dengan pekerjaannya itu.

"Tidak", kata Jimin seraya memeluk Pinggang Yoongi.

Yoongi yang sedang dipeluk pinggangnya itu berhenti sejenak karena Jimin yang memeluk pinggangnya sangat erat.

"Jimh. Lepaskan", kata Yoongi memohon.

"Tidak, aku suka memelukmu. Dan kenapa juga kau memakai seragam ini lagi? Mau menggodaku, eoh?", kata Jimin seraya mulai usil memasukan tangannya kedalam seragam yang dipakai Yoongi.

"Bu...Bukan", kata Yoongi lagi.

"Lalu kenapa?", kata Jimin seraya mulai bangun dan menyesap ujung telinga Yoongi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Eungh... ah", lenguh Yoongi saat tangan Jimin mulai memainkan dadanya.

"Aku tak yakin, sayang", sambungnya lagi seraya mulai menyesap leher Yoongi.

Jimin membuat banyak karya di leher putih Min Yoongi. Yoongi yang diperlakukan begitu oleh Jimin hanya melenguh.

"Engh, ah, Jim"

Setelah selesai dengan membuat tanda dileher Yoongi, Jimin kembali menatap kekasihnya.

Ditatapnya dalam mata sayu Yoongi dan turun kebagian bibir merah alami Yoongi yang membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

Dengan cepat Jimin langsung meraup bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya itu.

"Emphhh, Jimh..", lenguh Yoongi lagi.

Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut, lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi untuk dapat mengakses lebih dalam ciuman mereka itu.

Yoongi yang kesakitan dengan reflek membuka mulutnya.

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Jimin, lidahnya lansung masuk kedalam mulut itu dan mulai mengabsen satu persatu gigi Yoongi.

Setelah itu dia bermain dengan lidah Yoongi

Yoongi yang awalnya tak merespon ciuman Jimin akhirnya mulai membalasnya.

Ciuman panas terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Saling mencoba menjadi yang mendominasi, dan tentu saja Jimin yang akan mendominasi.

Beberapa tetes saliva menetes dari ujung bibir mereka, entah itu milik siapa.

Yang pasti itu bertanda bahwa ciuman mereka sangatlah panas.

Karena merasa bahwa akan kehabisan oksigen Yoongi langsung memukul pelan pundak Jimin untuk melepaskan pangutan mereka berdua.

Jimin yang mengerti langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"huh, huh", Yoongi mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dilihat Jimin wajah Yoongi yang sudah memerah, serta air liur yang menetes dipinggir bibir Yoongi membut Jimin kembali bernafsu. Apalagi dengan tatapan sayu Yoongi itu.

Setelah merasa bahwa Yoongi sudah mulai mendapatkan oksigen yang cukup Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi.

"Jimmhh", kata Yoongi seraya membalas pelukan Jimin. Tatapan Yoongi menyatakan bahwa dia sedang terbawa nafsu sekarang.

Ditatapnya Jimin dalam, lalu kemudian ia mencium kedua mata Jimin, kiri dan kanan. Kemudian dahinya, lalu pipi mochi milik Jimin. Dan terakhir ia mencium bibir penuh Jimin.

Bibir kesukaannya.

Jimin memutar posisi Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi sekarang berada dibawahnya.

Perlahan Jimin turun keleher, dada Yoongi, perutnya, dan akhirnya dia sampai pada bagian bawah.

Jimin mencoba menyingkap rok yang digunakan Yoongi, tetapi ditahan oleh Yoongi.

"Tidak boleh", kata Yoongi melarang.

"Kenapa, Sayang? Kita pernah melakukannya tahun lalu bukan? Ini tidak akan sakit, Yoonji-ah", kata Jimin yang langsung dengan liar melepaskan semua baju Yoongi. Tapi Jimin tidak melepaskan wig yang dikenakan Yoongi, dia menyukainya.

Sekarang Yoongi sudah full naked. Tidak ada sehelai benangpun dibadannya.

"Tidak, tidak", kata Yoongi menutupi badannya dengan tangannya.

"Mengapa tidak, Yoonji-ah?", kata Jimin seraya kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Enghhh...ah..Jimh", kata Yoongi melenguh akibat junior kecilnya yang sedang dimainkan oleh Jimin dibawah sana.

Mendengar lenguhan Yoongi Jimin mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada milik Yoongi.

"Katakan kepadaku, kenapa kau memakai pakaian ini, huh?", kata Jimin seraya menciumi leher Yoongi lagi dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih mengocok junior Yoongi dengan cepat.

"Ah, ah, Akuh... Engh...", kata Yoongi yang merasakan ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Kenapa Yoonji? Ah, kau begitu manis", kata Jimin seraya tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya itu.

"Ah Ah Jimh I'm Closeee"

Cairan Yoongi keluar ditangan Jimin.

Yoongi terbaring lemas setelah klimaksnya tadi.

Nafsu Jimin sudah berada dipuncaknya.

Juniornya dibawah sana meminta untuk dipuaskan juga.

Dengan cepat Jimin membuka zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya. Sebelumnya mengoleskan cairan Yoongi yang ada ditangannya itu kepada miliknya sebagai pelumnas.

"Menungging Yoon", kata Jimin memerintah Yoongi.

Yoongi yang memang sudah terbawa nafsu langsung membalikkan posisinya.

Tanpa aba-aba Jimin langsung memasukan miliknya kedalam hole Yoongi.

"SHHH... Eungh... Sakit Jim", kata Yoongi seraya meneteskan air mata dari sudut matanya.

Jimin yang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu tak mendengar perkataan Yoongi itu.

Ia menghujam dengan cepat hole Yoongi.

Awalnya terdengar isak tangis kesakitan, tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi desahan nikmat.

"Engh, ah, ah, Jimh, Fasteerrhhhs, ahh"

"Panggil aku daddy, Yoon", kata Jimin seraya tak menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ah, daddyhhh ah ah fasterh", Yoongi meracau tidak jelas.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku baby, mengapa kau memakai pakaian ini, hah?", tanya Jimin.

"Akuh...ah...ah! Akuh... ah ah ah disituh ah, Daddy disitu. Fasteeerr aah", kata Yoongi yang sepertinya akan mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Akh, kau sempit, hyung", Jimin semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Akuh akuh mau keluar Jimh ah ah"

"Bersama Hyung"

"akhhh..ahhh..."

"Enghh"

Jimin mengeluarkan cairannya didalam hole sempit milik Yoongi itu.

yoongi yang kelelahan langsung ambruk di kasurnya itu. Jimin pun berbaring disebelah yoongi guna mensejajarkan tatapannya dengan kekasih manisnya itu. Kemudian ia kembali menarik kekasihnya itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Lelah baby?", kata Jimin seraya mencium pucuk rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sangat luar biasa daddy", kata Yoongi seraya mencium bibir tebal Jimin.

"Jangan menggodaku, hyung", kata Jimin terkekeh.

Yoongi hanya membalas perkataan Jimin itu dengan gummy smilenya.

"Ahhh, aku sangat lelah"

Yoongi mengeluarkan sisi manjanya dengan memeluk Jimin dan menaruh kepalanya pada dada bidang si dominan tersebut. "My Sugar", kata Jimin seraya mencium dahi Yoongi singkat. "Yes, daddy"

"Katakan.. mengapa kau menggunakan pakaian itu lagi hah? Kau ingin kugagahi tiap hari atau bagaimana?" Jimin agak melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan menatap Yoongi.

"I... itu"

"Itu kenapa?", Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan ambigu.

"Itutu karena aku cemburu pada Yoonji! Puas!? Kau lebih memilih Yoonji dari pada Yoongi pada saat fansingh tadi! Makanya... aku cemburu", kata Yoongi seraya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Astaga.. kau konyol hyung. Bagaimana kau bisa cemburu dengan dirimu sendiri", kata Jimin yang lalu memainkan hidung Yoongi gemas. Yoongi hanya mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya semakin imut dan manis.

Setelah itu dia kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Park Jimin tersebut.

"Kau ingin tidur hyung? Hm? My baby boy?", kata Jimin seraya kembali mengacak-acak surai hitam si manis didepannya.

"Hm~" sahut Yoongi dengan sedikit anggukan kecil.

Yoongi yang mencoba tidur tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu membesar didalam holenya itu. Ternyata dari tadi milik Jimin masih tertanam dengan nyaman didalam Yoongi. "Ya-Yak! Park Jimin! Akhhnn", kata Yoongi mendesah pelan karena Jimin kembali menggerakan miliknya itu. "Akh... Ahh.. ahh... akuuuhh mauuhh ah ah tidur Jimhh. Eunghh...", desah Yoongi ditahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum licik. "Aku menginginkan mu lagi, hyung", kata sang dominan tersebut. "Ta..taphii aku ingin ti.. tidurrhh ahh ahhh eunghh". Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi dan berbisik pelan.

"Not today, baby boy. Not today"

Jimin berbisik dengan hussky voicenya lagi yang membuat Yoongi merinding sekujur tubuh.

Dengan cepat Jimin kembali membuat Yoongi berada di bawahnya lagi dan mulai menusuk Yoongi dengan tempo agak cepat.

"Ji...minhh... ah ah ah... pelanhhh"

"Ouh, now is already midnight. Today is your birthday, right?"

Yoongi baru ingat dikala itu bahwa ia ulang tahun. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan desahan-desahan nikmatnya , Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"As a gift for you, I will make you moan for me"

Kata Jimin sembari tersenyum tipis.

Yoongi hanya diam. Diam karena mukanya sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Detak jantungnya juga sangat tidak normal. Tapi satu hal yang Yoongi tahu, bahwa Jimin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Buktinya jantungnya berdegup tak karuan juga.

 **Cup**

 _"Let's start, my sugar"_

 ** _Yoongi or Yoonji ?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

J **ung Hoseok Side**

Oke, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri.

Ekhem, namaku Jung Hoseok.

Atau biasanya orang-orang memanggilku J-Hope.

Lupakan tentang diriku!

Yang terpenting adalah besok itu ulang tahun Suga hyung!

Siapa dia?

Min Yoongi a.k.a Min Suga a.k.a Agust D.

Hyung manis kesukaan ku! Aku menyukainya!

Tapi sayangnya kami terikat dengan ikatan "sahabat".

Menyakitkan bukan ? :"(

Aku sudah lama menyukai Yoongi hyung.

Bahkan semenjak bertemu dengannya. Kami sering bersama, karena kami T E M A N.

Hey, ayolah, kami juga mempunyai duo grup "Sope" yaitu grup dari gabungan kedua nama kami, Suga dan J-Hope.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mempunyai hubungan lebih dengan Yoongi hyung. TAPI SAYANGNYA SI BANTET PARK JIMIN ITU KEDULUAN MEMULAI START.

Dasar licik.

Oke! Lupakan tentang kekasih Yoongi hyung! Dia tidak penting!

Hari ini aku merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Yoongi hyung.

Sebelum tidur pun aku sudah memberitahu member lain supaya acara kejutanku nanti akan berjalan lancar. Lihatlah raut muka si Park Jimin itu, aku tahu dia pasti tidak punya ide sebaik ideku.

Aku sudah menyiapkan kue beserta puluhan hadiah kumamon kesukaan Yoongi hyung.

Kuharap Yoongi hyung akan berpaling dari kekasihnya itu !

KRIIIIINGG

Pukul 23.30 ! Saatnya bersiap-siap untuk kejutan!

 **Tok Tok**

"Pssst! Kook! Tae! Bangun! Saatnya memberi kejutan untuk Yoongi hyung", kataku seraya mengetuk pintu kedua sejoli termuda di dorm Bangtan.

"Oke, hyung! Kookie siap!"

Jungkook keluar dengan bando kelincinya serta confetti shooter ditangannya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya membawa korek api untuk menyalakan lilin ulang tahun.

Aku yang memintanya.

" ayo kita datangi kamar Yoongi"

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika Seokjin hyung ternyata sudah memegang kue dan berdiri disebelahku.

"Yak! Jung Hoseok! Tak perlu sekat itu!", katanya.

"Eh, hyung. Maaf, terimakasih sudah menyiapkan kuenya", kataku.

"Tak masalah. Selama kau mau membayar lunas beberapa cicilan panci pin kesayanganku, maka aku akan dengan senang hati memasak apapun"

"Aku berhutang budi padamu, Hoseok", sambung Namjoon yang berada disebelah Seokjin Hyung.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, ayo kita datangi kamar Yoongi hyung"

Kami pun mendekati kamar Yoongi hyung.

"Ini sudah pukul 23.55. Apakah Yoongi hyung masih bangun?", tanya Jungkook polos.

"Tidak, bunny ku. Dia pasti tidak tidur", jawab Taehyung sambil terkekeh kecil.

Oke.

Untuk apa dia tidak tidur? Besok kami akan berangkat pagi-pagi. Pasti dia tentu sudah tidur.

23.58

"Ayo masuk"

Aku membuka pintu kamar Yoongi hyung perlahan. Gelap. Itu yang dapat kulihat.

Memang suasana kamarnya yang serba hitam putih ini mendukung sekali keangkerannya. Bahkan aku saja sampai takut.

 ** _Kriet_**

 **00.00**

Sekarang waktunya!

"Sela-"

Baru aku membuka pintu kamar itu sedikit lebih lebar. Dan...

"Akh ah ah, eungh, Jimmhh dadddyyyhhh fassterh! Ah there! Ah ah"

"Akh, kau sempit hyunghh"

aku

Terpaku

Tak bergerak

Sekarang aku hanya dapat melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berbagi kehangatan dihadapanku.

Puk

"Sudahlah, hyung. Kita kembali ke kamar saja", kata Taehyung angkat bicara. Taehyung dan Jungkook akhirnya pergi kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Diikuti juga oleh Namjoon yang juga kembali ke kamarnya.

"Bersabarlah, Hoseok. Sahabatmu itu bukanlah jodohmu", kata Seokjin hyung yang lalu beranjak pergi mengikuti Namjoon.

Perlahan aku tersungkur ke lantai didepan pintu kamar Yoongi hyung.

Persiapanku.

Sia-sia...

Dengan cepat aku menaruh kue yang dibuat Seokjin hyung didalam kulkas di dapur dorm kami, dan kembali ke kamarku untuk tidur dan mendinginkan kepala.

 **06:13 a.m at Incheon Airpot**

"Huh, pinggangku sakit sekali!"

Yoongi hyung berjalan disebelahku dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hyung", kataku seraya membatu Yoongi hyung berjalan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Ehm, Hyung... selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku baru ingat sekarang", kataku berbohong.

"Ah, ya, terimakasih Hoseok"

"Apakah Jimin memberimu hadiah" tanyaku lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu hadiah yang diberikan Jimin pada Yoongi hyung. Bibit anaknya.

Benar bukan ?

"Dia... memberiku cincin. Tapi cincinnya ku kalungkan saja"

Yoongi hyung menjawab dengan gummy smilenya. Senyuman yang awalnya hanya diberikan untuk aku sang sahabat, tetapi sekarang sudah ia berikan semua kepada kekasih bantetnya itu.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu dengan tidak apa-apa? Kau kelelahan eoh?", kata Jimin yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Yoongi hyung dari belakang. Di jari Jimin terlihat dengan jelas sebuah cincin yang modelnya sama dengan Yoongi hyung.

Ouh.

Aku tahu, pasti itu hadiahnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Park! Lihatlah! Sekarang aku harus memakai baju dengan turtle neck ! Akh! Butt ku sakit sekali"

"Tolong jangan bermesraan di sini...", sambung seraya pergi menjuh.

Aku aku tahan.

Tuhan... datangkanlah jodohku secepatnyaaa.

 **Jung Hoseok Side off**

 **FIN**

 ** _uaaahh terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah singgah di ff saia ini. Ini adalah fanfiction pertama yang saia publish di ffn. Cerita ini dibuat berlandaskan delusi liar saia yang dituangkan dalam bentuk ketikan ini. Landasan cerita ini juga diambil dari beberapa momen MinYoon yang saia tangkap pada saat sebelum dan sesudah ulang tahun si manis Min Yoongi. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama menjamur di laptop sejak bulan 3 yang lalu. Ya.. karena sayang cuman jadi konsumsi pribadi, saia mencoba memasukannya di ffn :')_**

 ** _Saia juga mempublish cerita ini di wattpad dengan judul yang sama._**

 ** _Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah singgah3_**

 ** _Wattpad : Enchim_Sibantet_**

 ** _Siapa tau ada yang mau singgah juga ke akun wattpad saia dan meninggalkan jejak disana :"3_**


End file.
